We Meet Again
by TheRealKira
Summary: L and Alois were separated by a cruel man in black when they were younger. Six years later they meet again in front of the Whammy house. Includes AloisxL yaoi in chapter two!
1. Chapter 1

**OKaay so this is another one of my stories that'll be read by no one, but it was a request. SO freakness, here is your L x Alois story. Sorry I took so long, and sorry that it's not THAT discriptive. (I'm sorry I suck at writing yaoi) So yeah! :3**

Alois was a small peppy boy despite his past. He was smart, funny, and had a crush on L. L was also smart, but he was weird. He sat weird, he held things weird, he even ate weird. He didn't have much of a past knowen to anyone. Everyone thought of him as a loner. Until the day Alois had came to the whammy house. The two boys had hung out together for a few days before L had started to fall in love with the younger boy. They had admitted their love for eachother, but a few weeks later, a man in black came and took Alois away. L had been left tramitized, and confused. Meanwhile, Alois had been given a large sum of money by a man who had repeatably raped him. The two boys never stoped thinking of their lover determined to see eachother once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few years later, after L had finished another case. He walked around London, and soon got in front of the whammy house. As he stood in front of the iron gates, he couldn't help but remember the times he had once shared with Alois. Even though that was six years ago, L still had feelings for Alois. L was sixteen, and Alois was fourteen, so it shouldn't meant that much to them. His thoughts had gotten so flooded with images of Alois, that he didn't even relize that he had walked into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" L cried helping the boy up.

"I-It's fine." The boy said getting lost into L's eyes. They stared at each other for a few minuites. L blushed and looked away.

"I'm L." L mumbled

"My-my name is Alois." the boy blushed. "Would you happen to be the L that had lived here at the Whammy house with me?" Alois asked.

L's face brightened. "ALOIS?!" he screamed hugging the younger boy. L had wanted to kiss him, but they hadn't seen eachother for so long, that it would be weird.

"I've missed you L!" Alois cried. Tearrs running down his cheeks.

"Let's go out tonight." L smiled.

**Okaay, this is now going to have two chapters because I refuse to type yaoi as hard core as this is while my dad, and brother are in the room. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know if this'll be the last chapter or not. It probably will. I hope you relize I'm taking a major risk typing this. My dad has legitly read some of my yaoi stories by mistake (the sex scean in chocolate body paint) SO he's already suspisious of my "Just cute romance" stories and yeah so fingers crossed he doesn't decide to read as I type. Anyway, this chapter is the reason it's rated M. enjoy :3**

That night, the two boys went on a date. It was nothing special and it doesn't really involve this story what so ever. So we're going to skip that part of this story. We're going to continue the story at the end of their date. The boys were on the front poarch of the Trancy manor. L leaned forward to kiss his date. Alois allowed it opening his mouth and forcing L closer agenst him. The boys had a war of tounges for quite awhile, but after a furious battle, L had emerged victorious. L explored Alois' mouth, running his tounge over everything from his teeth to his cheeks. Alois finally pulled away, and led L inside. L was kind of excited. He had gotten into his lovers pants many times before. They were younger then. Alois was fourteen, and L was sixteen. Once they had admitted their love for each other, they were always "together". Alois led the older man through many hallways until they had finally reached the younger ones bedroom. They couldn't get on the bed soon enough. Within a couple of minuites, their clothes had been carelessy tossed across the room. They continuedkissing hungrily. Touching eachother inplaces they had aloud no one else to touch**. Alois couldn't take the foreplay anymore.

"TAKE ME!" the younger boy cried. L smiled and Alois started sucking his fingers***. Alois didn't even notice let alone mind the pain as three of L's fingers slid inside his entrance. Scissoring and trusting, L tried to strech Alois out as fast and as much as he could. After what felt like forever, L had replaced his fingers with himself. Alois fought back the urge to scream at the pain. Something that he hadn't felt for a long time. L thrusted as fast as he could holding on tight to Alois' held the sheets in his hands. Twisting them in furious bunches on the bed. Both boys were moaning with pleasure, and both were close to their relesase. L had came fist. he relesed inside his love. Causing Alois to cum on L's bare cheast. L pulled himself out of the boy, and the two of them layed panting on Alois' bed. Alois turned to L, and kissed him.

"I missed you." He told the elder boy.

"I've missed you too." L smiled. They kissed again, then got dressed. Alois walked L to the door and they said goodnight.

The End

(Sorry bad ending)

**Okaay so there's a couple of stars. Let me explain them:**

****: where there is two stars it means that L had let nobody but Alois touch him like that, and vise versa.**

*****: L's fingers**

**sorry I wasn't sure if the wording would work out right.**

**Anyway hope you liked the story. :3**


End file.
